Sodor Snowstorm
'Sodor Snowstorm '''is the third episode of the second season. Plot One morning, Henry was puffing back from pulling the Flying Kipper. He had been late and had been trying to make up for lost time. Luckily, he had success and was heading back to Tidmouth. Henry yawned; he was looking foward to puffing into his birth and falling into a deep slumber. "Are we there yet?" His driver didn't reply; he could see a snowdrift ahead and it looked way too big to pass through. Henry's driver put on the brakes. "Hey, what's going on?" Henry groaned, when suddenly his eyes shot open. "Stooop!" Henry cried, but it was too late. Henry was stuck in the snow. "Oh, this is just what I need... I'll freeze to the frames in here..." complained Henry. The guard phoned the yard for the Scottish twins. At the yards. a coach was put between Donald and Douglas and they set off. Soon, Donald and Douglas arrived. "Dinna fash yerself, Henry! We'll have ye oot in no time!" called Douglas. Henry sighed with relief. Time after time, they charged the snowdrift. "Come on, come on! We can do it!" they chanted. At last, the twins rescued Henry in the nick of time. "Thanks, you two." grinned Henry as the three set off for home. Later at Tidmouth Sheds, the engines were complaining about the snow. "Every time it snows, the rails get all icy! It would never do for a big, strong engine like me to be out in the cold." Gordon grumbled. "Indeed! Plus, snow is one of the main cause of accidents. Just think about mine that happened earlier this morning!" Henry complained. "Snow is not kind to my paintowork. It's disgusting." huffed James. "But all snow is is just frozen water, and water's clean." interuppted Duck, "I think you three are just being a bunch of crosspatchs!" "Rubbish!" fumed the engines and they wheeshed steam. Percy was worried. "Can't we all just get along?" The Fat Controller drove up and got out looking serious. "Donald and Douglas, good work on Henry's rescue. But now you must clear all the tracks. Percy will do the Ffarquhar Branch." Percy was surprised, but puffed away. Sir Topham Hatt had sent Donald and Douglas to clear the tracks. However, Donald and Douglas couldn't handle the snow alone. Jem Cole woke up Terence in his shed. Terence was happy to help. Ms Jenny.sent some of the Pack to help as well. At last, the snow was off the tracks. That night, however, a snowstorm hit. Snow piled up against the doors. The engines were stuck in their sheds! The next morning, Oliver came to rescue them. He had brought some workmen and Terence to clear up the snow. Jack, Alfie, and Oliver helped too. They scooped up the snow and put it into Max and Monty who raced away to dump the snow somewhere else. At last, the snow was cleared, and the workmen opened the shed doors. The firelighter came and lit the engines' fireboxes. The warmth spread through their boilers. The engines thanked Oliver and the Pack for their help and were happier than ever. Characters *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Terence *Jack *Alfie *Oliver *Byron *Oliver ''(does not speak) *Max and Monty (does not speak) *Toad (cameo) Goofs *Henry should've had a snowplough. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes without Pics Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes